


葉櫻

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 氛围向r18g





	葉櫻

  
到了深夜，楼上的人开始欢唱军歌，隔着楼板听得句句真切，踩踏声和鼓掌声也随之而来。高杉不知道选了哪个人的私宅下榻，室内幽暗潮湿，四处都发了霉，在上一层房间里十七八岁人制造的喧闹声中，整栋建筑嗡嗡地振动着。

银时提防着仿佛随时会从角落里爬出来的蛤蝓，如此粘腻污秽的地方，却是居所主人的书画藏品处。觉得无处下脚，他满带疑惑地看向高杉，只见高杉放下烟管解释说：“今天这家有人出征，即使吵也忍忍吧。”

银时抓了抓耳朵，也说：“年轻人嘛，可以理解。”

高杉说完就没有了下句，他坐在一堆绸缎垫子上，倒是丝毫没有接触到地面。他的手上正拿了一册花哨的画卷观赏，银时发现房间的四周也是绘满了《源氏物语》的彩色屏风，画面上淫乱和低迷的场景令人生厌。

与此同时，嘹亮的军歌从楼梯传来，压过了深夜中任何应该有的噪音，回荡在房间里。

“我们是被天皇选召的

沐着荣光的生命之晨

向着斗争传递的亿万

欢呼冲向那高高的天”

他们整齐划一的鼓掌声又加剧了歌曲的感染力，使银时无能为力地头痛了起来，高杉的目光从艳丽的古画后面投过来，在特殊的情境下，他有意地提起往事。

“银时你记不记得，十二年前我们也曾在起义里当过一份子，你我负责跟先遣队会和，在哨所耽搁了一夜。”

银时心里不安，他虽然不安，但是并没有否认。

“不记得了，我有做了什么吗？”

“跟今天不太一样，那天下了暴雨，你险些连地方都找错了，所以我烧了一丛火当信号等你来找我。”

“是有这么回事，你总是在不必要的地方格外细心呢。”

银时不愿意正对着他的眼睛说话，但是站在不够明亮的光下，他望向这间怪屋子，四面黑黢黢充满湿气的墙壁似乎有空隙，里面填满了浓烈的黑暗。

他已经快记不起来，必须借由高杉的提示才能想齐故事重点，他已经好多年没有离开过江户，但对那天的暴雨却始终有印象。粗暴的雨冲刷哨塔的废墟，他全身都被濡湿，躲进最下面一层的时候不住地打着喷嚏。

高杉抱膝坐在燃起的火堆旁，等待耗尽了他所有的耐心，他敌视地小声骂着笨蛋，将自己烤干的外套扔过去。银时没接，而且站起身来，隔着火焰和他相望。银时目光灼热地凝视着他，高杉的双肩在湿润的空气中裸露着，肤色并不白皙，而是有如均匀过漆的柚木般光滑结实。他对这具身体的敏感处一清二楚，甚至颇具青年人的想象力，对肉体存在诗意的向往。

高杉抬起脑袋，绿眸冷酷地瞥了他一眼，立即凶狠地开口了：“你再这么盯着我，砍了你。”

银时冷不防的开口，话语中饱含的欲望把自己都吓了一跳。

“跟我做吧，想做想好一会了。”

高杉怔了一瞬，因为在火焰边独坐了很久，他的脸一下子涨得通红。

“不行，今天不行，来不及了，我们天亮必须赶路跟上他们。”

“明天呢？跟上部队以后呢？”

“那更加不行。”他充满道德观念地说着，“在部队里不能这样。”

“无论如何都不行吗？”银时充满无力地说着。

高杉冷着一张脸，拨了拨面前的火堆，他的声音里充满了早熟的训诫：“如果你打定主意想要，在战争后我们有的是时间。”

他说的那么忠心和虔诚，像是还充裕着无穷无尽的希望和幸福。但是他没料到对面的少年嘴边搁着冷笑，毫不犹豫地跳过了冲天的篝火扑到他面前，银时湿淋淋的身体首先接触到他烘热的肌肤，一对红的透亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。高杉一时慌乱无比，他往后退去，立刻靠到了满是灰尘的断墙上，失去了出路。

“银时！”他愤怒地喊了一声。

白夜叉捞起他的肩，不言不语地开始扒掉他身上的衣服，一边还担心他会跑掉，压迫他的一条腿弯折起来，一手扶着墙壁，将他卡在中间。

……

银时的回忆陷入强烈的尴尬之中，他忍不住去观察高杉，对面高杉的坐姿不变，正隔着一地又脏又乱的杂物面无表情对着他看。

“如何了？”高杉问。

“说出来你可能不信，但我是真的不记得了。”

“哦？”

“年纪小不懂事，太便宜那家伙了吧。”银时连声抱怨。

高杉皱了皱眉，灯光在他脸颊上晃动，睫毛在那只眼睛上投下阴影。高杉的手指翻到下一页画卷上，同时语气慵懒地向银时下令道：“脱吧。”

银时露出困惑的表情，但也只迟疑了一瞬间，他听话地解开和服上的腰带。将白色和服挂在旁边，当他把上衣从头顶上脱下来时，高杉正眯起眼睛注视他，托着腮浮现若有若无的笑，这一发现让银时一时间羞愧得热血往脸上涌，脱到只剩下草莓内裤断然不肯继续了。

“高杉……”他的嘴边萦绕着这个名字，高杉眼睛查看着他的胸肌和腹部，然后缓缓往下移动，带给他无可名状的恐惧，最后停留在那个地方。

“嗯，不是还没脱光吗？”

“我觉得差不多了吧。”银时脖子以上的部位因为羞愧而发红，他掐着自己的指尖低头躲闪着。

高杉情不自禁露出微笑，他一只手拉开遮掩胸脯的衣襟，和服外袍松松垮垮，眼看要被他轻松拽下来了。

“那么，一起？”

银时这回看进了他的眼睛里面，他咽了咽口水，伸手去解内裤带子。

“别，我一个人脱就行了。”

高杉的手停止褪下衣服，重新放置到桌案上，他开始仔细端详情人的裸体，从十七八岁到现在的年纪，意中人的美发生了微妙的变化。在他花季的时候曾是脖颈柔婉，眉宇威严，嘴角紧绷，充满意志的青年，如今俊俏的眉骨轮廓如同下沉的落日，颈项挺拔，躯干纤长，面目温柔，厚重又带着稚气，成了他的恋人最终完成的甜美容貌。

也许是角度背离了光线，高杉的眼睛变得更幽暗了，让银时有点不解地看着他。如今的修罗确实是无可挑剔的，无论是幸福，希望，绝望都能一并吞下，永无飱足的美丽。

“你在害羞什么？”高杉感到有趣地发问。

“与其说是害羞，不如说是害怕嘛。”

“那之前就很兴奋了？”

“见到你不兴奋才难。”

高杉又看了他几眼，他极为柔和地把话头接了下去。

“你不是抖S么，拿出点像样的气势看看。”

“别开玩笑了高杉，在你面前……”银时口中发干，他好不容易才问出来：“要做吗？”

高杉往身后的黑暗靠近，让出了一片地方， 他冲银时说道：“你跳过来。”

银时听到他清晰的声音里带着激动，于是内心也随之荡漾了起来。

下一瞬间那头白色卷毛就已经跳到他面前，两人的身体轻轻触碰，银时紧紧地抱住了他。双方都能听到彼此温热的呼吸，拥抱和吻给无法满足的身体带来了负担和痛苦，在这个时候，银时却听到高杉说：“有点热了。”

银时只好从他身上下来，一只苍蝇振翅飞过，被银时打落发出不和谐的响声，于是他再次想起这是个阴暗潮湿的藏书库，他想起了多年前那个雨夜。

他把高杉按到地上，焦急地想要占有他，高杉缩起双膝，根本不打算拥抱银发少年，而且把他往后推着。

“树叶扎的好疼。”银时听见了他说，但是他无动于衷，只顾用蛮力压制住高杉的挣扎，伸手脱下他的长裤扔到一旁。火堆噼里啪啦地燃烧着，印照得室内全是拉长的影子，银时低头碾进他的最深处，又毫不留恋地拔出来，高杉双手被举在头顶，下半身完全使不上力气，那对美丽的眼睛噙着生理性的眼泪，表情嫌恶而隐忍。银时吻了吻他的耳根，高杉的眼泪一下子就全部流了出来。让银时阴暗的自我完全获得了满足，他又轻佻地编织起话语。

“小不点，你露出这种样子还挺好玩的。”

“啊啊啊啊！”从回忆里找出这句话的坂田银时大叫出声，“脑子里装了些什么啊那家伙，是傻瓜吧，绝对是傻吧，那时候就该被天诛吧，为什么下得去手。”

高杉在他身边十分沉着地抽了口烟，“我也没有责怪你的意思。”

“别管我，高杉，我是在自我拷问，换言之你怎么会喜欢那等傻瓜，我们从一开始就不该有联系才对啊。”

高杉哼笑一声，悠然地说：“只要稍微伪装，即使精通冶游之道的老手也看不出来。把每一次性爱都伪装成初夜，只不过是拙劣的模仿，却能不论让谁都产生经验上的优越和强烈的羞辱快感。”

银时以为冷嘲热讽就够他受的了，没想到高杉已经不再满足于这类用来伤害他的常规手段。房间里的阴暗忧郁和楼上年轻军人们的躁动让他恐慌的同时，觉得心头闷热无比。

高杉让他在一旁扇风，然后打开了手边一直放着的古画画卷。

不同于普通的春画，书中的笔致十分传统，流畅飘逸，用了非常讽刺的表现手法，画卷一开头，老僧跟女子并排而坐，举止恭谨，女子被画得充满了媚态，而和尚满脸油光，面貌滑稽。到下一页，女子的神色温柔，渴望着爱情，和尚土黄色的袍子裹住肥大的躯体，面露猥琐之色，其状如一根人形的阴茎。

下一幅画里，和尚开始奸污少女，女子虽然不情愿，可画中表现得颇为风趣，和尚一面唯唯诺诺给女子舔足，一面将阴茎上下撸动，剩下几位女子也凑过来，脸上挂着怪异的嬉笑。接下来两人开始交合，和尚伸出褐色的舌头，亵玩丰满白嫩的胸脯，女子衣裳敞开，表情温柔，抹了白粉和胭脂的地方异常动人，为了表现身体的颤动，作者把她画得十指卷曲，脊背绷直，身体如同一张拉满弦的弓一样蓄势待发，沉浸在淫乱中。

这时候从佛像的后面探出几个光秃秃的脑袋，画家为了表现偷看的小和尚不堪情欲的重负，用了十分夸张的笔法，他们表情昂奋，面色更是呈现绛红，一同朝前面的女人们身上扑过去。女人们的脸上露出惊恐和悲痛状，画家描绘女子受辱，已经完全与之前的香艳不沾边。女人们或呈现惨状，肢体残缺，或七窍流血，女人的相貌也不再如前面一样刻画她们精美细致的媚态，而是失去特点和弹性，最后女人们的面孔竟然化作了一张大开的阴户。而侵犯她们的和尚也不再作男子模样，画家笔下的男子肢体，变成了一根根壮硕的龙形怪物，与乳白色的肉体相互纠缠。

图画里所带有的张力使它更加恶心恐怖，下一幅突然把画面搬到了风浪大作的海上，船上载着和尚和女人，女人在折磨中化作幽灵挣脱躯体而出，在狂风中张开了描着口红的大嘴，画家此时又刻意将女人的幽灵往美的方向描绘了起来，但却已然是倒错的美，没有任何善意的美，那瓷白的面孔和艳丽的妆容化作厉鬼朝船上的男人撕咬过去，张开血盆大口把男人的东西扯下来吞进肚里。书里最后的一则画面，船终于靠了岸，赤身裸体的男人们挣扎着哭嚎，而女鬼们一边嘻嘻嘲笑着，一边对他们的胯下伸出了苍白湿漉的手臂。

画卷已经关上，丰满肉体扑腾的样子还在眼前栩栩如生，银时心里恐惧得发慌，他开始在脑海里逃离这间屋子。就在他的厌恶感在内心翻腾的时候，高杉抓住了他的一只手，冰凉的，纤细的手指和他相扣，高杉伏在他身后和他说着话。

“你有没有想过，银时，在那个雨夜的废墟里，我一直都在等你，不论十二年，二十年，我是你挥之即去，召之即来的阴影，我必然不会拒绝你。”

他的话语在这种气氛中起了决定性的作用，使银时内心的某些东西产生了不可逆转的变化，本来他的回忆只存在于回忆中，不是固体，也绝不可能是污水横流，蒸笼般的黑暗，但是高杉故意把他牵扯进来，更是戳中了他心中潜藏的意象，使他完全陷入了自我亵渎。银时羞愧的无地自容，他丝毫不敢回头，只有声音在忠实地发着抖。

“所……所以呢，我根本不知道你到底想讲些什么？”

高杉笑笑，坐了回去，背后传来他打亮火石点烟的动静，屋子里震动地更是厉害了，楼上又开始响亮地合唱。

“那樱花般绽放的感激之心

紧紧包裹在战甲里

正义之军欲达之地

致以死誓之时到来

向万岁的天皇极尽忠烈”

银时忽然极不甘心，他转头对高杉微弱地发问道：“你说的初夜伪装，不是真的吧？”

他问的问题分外白痴，高杉报以暧昧的笑容，说道：“那小子想些什么我怎么知道？”

银时听了，又突然一股脑地说道：“高杉，我早就有了别的想法。”

“嗯？”

“如果我们幸福的话，不会花这么多时间吧。”

“哈哈，那当然。”

“我，有时候不希望它会终结，我有时候期待着发生些什么，打破这和平的表象，如果世界灭亡，国家倾覆，我肯定有机会奋不顾身地去救你，我真的这么想过。”

高杉毫不掩饰地，惊异地看着他，高杉目光中的包容，另银时忍不住想起了他们的恩师，末了，高杉露出令人不寒而栗的冷笑，完全是挖苦地评论他：“那我们不是可以一起去动手大干一番吗？”

银时爱怜地注视着他，自言自语地说：“我是说只要有灾祸就好了，但那是不可能的，根本不起作用，但显然＇可能＇还是出现过一次。”

在他说话间，从天花板上砸下来了什么东西，掉落在他们面前，那是一具病态的毛绒绒的大老鼠，毛发灰暗，已经完全死了。

“银时，你说那次＇可能＇会化为幻影吗？”高杉把手搭在他的肩膀上，从天花板上掉落下来了各种各样的东西，春画藏品室摇摇欲坠。

银时毫不迟疑地揽过他的手臂，将高杉一把横抱起来，他飞越之前的障碍，抓过挂在门上的云纹和服披身上。走出门的时候，十七八岁的出征士兵正一个接一个唱着欢送歌从他们身后坠落。

高杉在他的臂挽里吐着烟狂笑，他像个孩子一样笑逐颜开，冷酷地说道：“真够伟大的爱情，牵扯到国家根基，生命的抉择，你跟我不再与世俗同流合污，这太美妙了。”

银时没有被他掀起的狂暴之火所吸引，他反而能极度冷静地窥探到事物的本质，连他都没有意识到，他的话里冻结着灵魂。

“我啊，很想像这样一直跑回小时候，再小一点的时候，我跟你爬到山顶的废墟上，脚下的叶樱翻动银色巨浪，漫山遍野都是死的希望。”


End file.
